Sallyvicious
Sallyvicious is the 1st part of the thirty-fifth episode of The Spacebots. It was released on June 18, 1988. Plot/Summary: Sally is tired of being treated like a baby. When she tries to become tougher, a more "hardcore" side of her is unleashed. However, she goes too far and even turns against her own sisters. The Planet of Spaceland is under siege by a large slug when Sarah flies in solo to neutralize it. As she tears through it, Sam is coaching her to stop, and it is then realized that what she handled was all part of a training exercise in a simulation chamber proctored by Sam. After she passes the exercise, Sally runs on with how hardcore Sarah was in handling the scenario, all the way down to when she emerged from being stuck. Despite all this, Sam Spacebot tells Sally to go next. However, Sam Spacebot lowers it down from Level 9 to Level 2 because he thinks it's "too much" for her. In this test, she had to fight a simple robot that was too small and seemingly harmless. In a complaint, Sally tells Sam that she is as tough as Sarah and Soleil, but the robot zaps her and she fails the test. Sam then tells her that she's "not ready" for the higher levels yet. This upsets her and she leaves. Then, at bedtime, Soleil tells Sam to leave the hall light on for Sally. Sally claims to have faced her fear of the dark, but Sam just dismisses this as her "acting brave." After Sarah teases her for "being the scarediest," Sam says goodnight and leaves, leaving the door open once again. With the unfair treatment and excessive babying she receives over the last few hours being the last straw, Sally decides that she will prove her true toughness, even as she sneaks down the lab and takes another test this time at Level 11, the maximum danger level. In her test, Sally has to fight a huge army of monsters amidst an apocalyptic scenario. At first, it seems she was going to fail once again. However, tired of being dismissed as "cute," and even taking a few bumps with some blood drawn, Sally soon defeats all of the monsters in a fueled rage, becoming more aggressive than she ever was before and even declaring herself "hardcore." The next day during recess, the girls play duck-duck-goose, and Soleil tags Sally and teases her for being slow, but Sally catches her and slams her into the ground. Through her monologue, as she declares victory, Soleil tries to calm Sally down by telling her that it was only a game, and then the hotline rings. Sour Venus is stuck in huge traffic by Orbit, and Sally addresses the situation alone and brutally beats him. Her sisters later appear, both surprised and appalled by her new behavior as they try to calm her down. Sally, on the other hand, does not listen, renouncing the so-called "Spacebot Way" and claiming that she can handle Spaceland herself. With her declarations made clear, she leaves them, flying solo. Soon, Sally goes into a destructive rage in Spaceland, senselessly beating up people for crimes as minor as littering, stepping on protected grasses, and being parked in the wrong areas. Later, despite her hardcore, rage-fueled vigilante behavior, Commander Zurg kidnaps her as Soleil and Sarah try to secure her. Meanwhile, Zurg makes Sally part of his plan: to get Sally to cry for her sisters and trap and destroy them all. To that end, Zurg straps her in front of a laser and fires at her, come to find that her will is so strong that it initially has no effect. Then, he tries Level 11. At first, it seems that it would finally work to break her spirit, but Sally breaks free and brutally beats up Zurg. With Zurg down, Soleil and Sarah come to her rescue upon picking up her screams but are amazed to see that Sally defeated Zurg all by herself and resisted a laser at a level as high as Level 11. They realize that they have underestimated her and finally calls her "hardcore." After having received her long-overdue share of respect, Sally apologizes and returns to her cheery self again. However, Zurg regains consciousness and zaps Sally and the girls and Sally fights back by repeatedly beating up Zurg as the episode ends. Characters: * Sam Spacebot * Soleil Spacebot * Sarah Spacebot * Sally Spacebot * Comet (cameo) * Princess Bloomina Spacebot (cameo) * Sour Venus (cameo) * Nebulana (cameo) * Orbit (cameo) * Commander Zurg Transcript: * ''Sallyvicious/Transcript'' Gallery: * Sallyvicious/Screencaps Trivia: * Simon, and Seth do not appear in this episode. Category:The Spacebots Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:1988 Category:Episodes focusing on Sally